Gently wiping the tears from her eyes
by missalexiajones
Summary: Harry has had a very bad summer. (Big surprise!) So the Wesley’s invite him to stay at their house. Unbeknownst to Harry they have another guest there as well. What secrets douse this guest have? How will they effect Harry and his friends? You must read t
1. Not so plesetly suprised

Chapter 1

Not So Pleasantly Surprised

It was a warm summer day. The Privet Drive was completely empty with the exception of number four. Harry Potter sat on the fount step waiting, waiting as if something big were about to happen.

Harry had had the worst summer ever.

Harry was one year old when he went to live on the Privet Drive with his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley Dursley. Ever since that infamous night when Harry arrived on their doorstep the immunity between them had resin with every passing year.

This summer Harry's uncle Vernon got very sick. The doctors doughted whether he would live much less come home two weeks later. The only problem was that the Dursleys had blamed Harry for these events.

See, a normal sixteen year old boy would never be blamed for such a thing. But Harry James Potter was no ordinary boy.

On Harry's eleventh birthday he started attending Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. For Harry was a wizard.

This above all is why the Dursleys and he hated one another. The Dursleys were what wizards called Muggels, which means that they had no magical powers.

Harry had only been at the Dursleys for three weeks toughs far. But Harry's best friend Ron Wesley had just owled him yesterday to ask him to spend the remainder of the summer with him and his family.

So that is why Harry is now sitting on the front steps of number four. It was a quarter of two and still no sign of Ron. _He said he'd come at noon. _Harry thought to himself. _I hope he hasn't gotten into any trouble. _Suddenly there was a very lowed bang and a large motorcycle appeared with Ron on it.

"All right there Harry?" Asked the tall boy with red hair and lots of freckles.

"Fine thanks. Where did you get such a nice motorcycle?" Harry asked running his hands over the glinting surface.

"You don't recognize it?" Ron asked heaving Harry's Hogwarts trunk on the back end. As Harry shook his head. "It was Siriuses, he left it for you."

"Its mine?"

"Yea. So how many owls did you….Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked just as something streaked behind a fire hydrant in fount of them.

"I'm sorry I just feel like someone's watching us."

"That's odd." Ron said swinging his arms alqurardly . "Oh my, mum will be worried sick. We're so late." With That He and Harry were off.

It was 7:53 before they arrived at the Burrow. Harry was presently surprised to be greeted by the hole Wesley clan (with the exception of Percy who still was not on speaking terms with his father.), Hermione and three other people Harry had never seen before.

"Harry," Said Mr. Wesley pulling him over to the visitors. "This is my good friend from school, Luke Jones. Luke is the secretary of magic over in The United States."

"Secretary of Magic?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes Harry." Said Hermione "Mr. Jones is like the Minister of Magic over here."

"Oh, Nice to meet you." Harry said shaking the older mans hand.

"Likewise." Said the very tall man. Harry noticed that he had many gray hairs and there was something in the man's gray eyes that made Harry feel somehow sorry for this grate man. "This is my wife Beth, and my daughter Alexia." Harry's attention was immediately drawn to the girl. She was about the same height as him with short mahogany brown hair with sunflower golden highlights. But that is not what drew his attention to the pretty girl. She had large deep green eyes which in the center was a sunburst of deep brown. When she looked at him Harry felt as though he were about to melt into the ground.

What happened next Harry was anything but prepared for. She came up to him and gave him a warm hug. "Oh Harry," She whispered to him as she hugged him. "Its so nice to finely meet you. Ron and Hermione have told me just ever so much about you!"

As Harry and Ron trooped up the stares to Ron's room they began to talk about Alexia. "You should have seen the look on your face when She hugged you. You looked like you could have died right there."

"She's nice isn't she?"

"I'm sorry but she is very off limits especially to you." Said Ron opining the door to his very small room.

"What? Why?"

"Well," Said Ron reluctantly. "For one thing she's more famous than you. She's not allowed to go anywhere alone."

"Oh, so that's why they are here?" Said Harry thinking hard of how to get Alexia to notice him.

"Well, Dumbledore asked for their help with defeating You-Know-Who."

"So why else should I not fancy her?" Harry asked.

"Well, she has had more bows than one can count. She is also going to be at Hogwarts this year so probly someone like Malfoy will snatch her up before anyone else has a chance."

" Rely what House? Will she bee in our year?" Harry asked getting exited.

"She'll be in our house of course she's a true Gryffindor according to Dumbledore. And of coerce she's in her Sixth year."

Harry suddenly thought of something. "You fancy her don't you?" With this Ron turned quite red.

"Well, She's been here all summer so we have become close friends but I fancy someone else thank you."

"Who?" Harry asked his curiosity rising.

"I didn't tell you did I? But any way, Alexia been staying with us all summer, Her parents are just here visiting for the weekend. Oh, and you should lesson to her play her violin its enchanting."

Her playing was indeed enchanting for that very night after dinner she practiced in Ginny's room. It was more of a consort than a practice everyone came to hear her play.

"Harry would you like to take a walk with me?" Alexia asked once she finished playing.

"Yes, su- su- sure." Harry stammered.

As they waked around the grounds of the Burrow they talked freely with one another.

"You know before I left New York City I knew all the gossip. I could tell you anything you wanted about Donald Trump or Julia Roberts." Alexia said almost sadly.

"Who are those people?" Harry asked looking at her in disbelief.

"Their famous Americans, but now I don't care to know anything about them or their lives. Because I'm finally free!" She said turning around and smiling very happily. "I'm finally free of the golden cage that was set around me. Do you have any idea what its like to be kept locked up all the time then suddenly set free?"

That's when Harry decided, He didn't care about what Ron said or how little privacy they would have, or anything else. He was in love! The only problem was did she love him in return?

"Harry?" She asked suddenly snapping him back to regality.

"Yes?" He said stopping and turning to face her.

"I know we just met but…"

"What?" He asked seeping close enough he could smell her perfume.

"Well, I don't know how to say this?" She stated moving closer to him as well.

"Its ok." They were now only centimeters away. Harry could feel her breath on his lips. He could see the moon glistening off her eyes. Suddenly she took a step backwards and said something that left Harry reeling.

"Do you think Ron likes me?"


	2. Problems

A/N:: Ok so I just started into the first chapter. Sorry! But You need to know that there are several Quotes and words that I had to use for this story. So If things seem a little out of place sorry. Also I have every bad spelling. I also Do not own Harry Potter or enything such as copyrights and such having to do with them. Tell me what you think!

Chapter 2

Problems

"How was your walk with Alexia?" Ron asked glumly when Harry returned to the room that they shared. "I'm sure she enjoyed it."

For the first time in his life Harry knew he was in love but she liked his best friend. Harry was just second best.

"She likes you mate." Harry mumbled sitting down on Ron's bright orange bedspread.

"WHAT?" Ron stared at him open mouthed in shock. "But I thought you fancied her?"

"I love her." Harry mumbled.

"What?" Ron asked staring at Harry as though he were mad.

"I love her."

Ron sat down beside Harry and put an arm over his shoulder "I'm sorry mate. If I had known…"

"Don't, it's okay." Harry said brushing Ron's arm off his shoulder. Harry rely didn't want cheering up right then.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but suddenly there was some sort of movement in the hall. Ron rushed out claming he'd see what it was. It was past midnight when he retuned and Harry was already fast asleep. Ron smiled to himself as he went to sleep.

The fallowing morning Harry woke to find Alexia standing over him.

"I'm sorry." Alexia said moving father away from his bed.

"For what?" Harry asked uncoufterbly moving his blankets so that they covered him up.

"Leading you on."

"Don't be sorry." Harry said getting out of bed and walking over to her.

"Well, the truth is Harry, I like you. But, I just met you yesterday. That's not rely enough time for someone to develop a likening for someone else."

"I understand!"

"But I shouldn't have hugged you."

"That's ok." Harry said getting the sudden longing to touch the girl in front of him. So he reached out his hand and gently crested her cheek.

"You don't understand what its like to be kept locked up all the time." Alexia said leaning into his hand. Harry felt his stomach drop as she moved yet closer to him.

"Yes I do. My Aunt and Uncle keep me locked up all of the time back at the privet drive." Harry said as she leaned into him.

"You do?" Alexia asked with pleading eyes. Suddenly Harry felt her lips upon his. His hart sailing.


	3. Harry’s Secret

la la la.....I don't own HP!.......La la la la! Now on to the story.....

Chapter 3

Harry's Secret

It had been Harry's best stay at the Burrow ever. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Alexia, and He did everything together. They took moonlit walks around the grounds. They had picnics in the garden. They even camped out under the stars and Alexia shared ghost stories and taught them how to make smores.

Harry and Alexia decided to keep their relationship a secret for a while to protect one another. The only people who knew were the Wesley's and Hermione and they were sure that the secret was "on the down low" as Alexia would say.

Harry's nightmares about Sirius's death stopped and he begun to dream about other things.

He looked forward to Alexia's nightly consorts and he found he could watch her play her violin for hours on end. He also enjoyed staring into her large green eyes. Once or twice she would catch him and stare back into his equally green eyes.

But there was something on his mind Alexia picked up on very shortly.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked him one morning shortly after they started dating.

"Nothing, its nothing." Harry quickly lied stuffing his mouth with cereal.

"You know you're a hobble liar?" Alexia said sitting down next to him.

"Ok, I'll tell you ,you just have to promise you will not tell anyone. Ron doesn't even know."

"I promise. Cross my hart hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, hope you can't spit, and step on it." Alexia answered making a cross over her hart.

"What?"

"Nothing, back in the States it's our way of promising something."

"Anyway," Harry said looking into Alexia's worried eyes. "All summer my powers have been increasing."

"What's so wrong with that?"

"I'll show you." With that he looked strait into her eyes and begin wishing her up. Suddenly she fond herself floating in the air. He gently sat her back down and said "I haven't used my wand all summer but, I've been doing all kinds of magic."

"Oh Harry that's wonderful!" She exclaimed leaping onto his lap and throwing her arms around his neck.

"How is it wonderful?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waste.

"Because, that means you do not need a wand! I've been trying to stop using mine for ages now."

"Rely?"

"It's actually quite difficult. And takes extreme concentration and a lot of powerful magic."

With that Harry leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. There was something between them. Something that Harry couldn't put his finger on. It was almost as if Alexia had a secrete she was hiding from him as well.


	4. Alexia and Draco

A/N:: I hope you like this one this is one of my three favorite chapters. My others are chapters 24 and 51 but those will come much later.....

Tell me how you like it.

Chapter 4

Alexia and Draco

Before he knew it Harry found himself ridding on the Hogwarts Express. Harry was looking forward to showing off his new girlfriend. And he interlay smiled to himself as he thought of how others would react at the site of Alexia.

Harry and Alexia sat on one side of the compartment and Ron and Hermione sat on the other. Both cupules haled hands discreetly as the talked lightly with one another.

Many of the trio…now foursome's, friend wondered into their compartment chatting and greeting Alexia presently. But as all good things go, parts can become quite complicated. This principle was proven when none other than Draco Malfoy and his colonies sauntered into their humble compartment.

"Well, well, well," Said Draco scanning the small compartment. Suddenly his cold grey eyes fell on Alexia's warm green ones. An cynical grin spared over the young Malfoy's face. "Miss Alexia Jones, I heard a rumor that you were here, but its hardly unlike you to associate with such riffraff." Draco snarled at Ron "You normally have much better accusation than conmen everyday mud bloods." With this comet both Harry and Ron were on their feet about to pounce.

"Harry," Alexia whispered tugging on the slave of his school robe. "Don't do this."

"My dear Alexia you can do so much better than golden – boy here." Draco said noticing Harry's glaring looks.

"And who would you have the audacity to suggest?" Harry asked his temper rising.

"Well me of course." And with that he stepped over to where Alexia was sitting and before anyone could stop him, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "And I intend to prove it." Draco smirked his face only centimeters away from Alexia's face.

"Fuck off Malfoy!" Ron snarled "She's Harry's girlfriend NOT yours!"

"You think you can stop me from taking Potters girl? Don't make me laugh. Just look at her blush." Alexia sat looking like she was in shock but she was in fact blushing a deep shade of scarlet.

"Malfoy you had better get out of here before I count to ten…" Harry growled.

"I'm so scared Potter. I'm quaking in my pants. What the…shit…." Before he could do anything Draco, and his goons were floating mid air in the corridor.

"Alexia we need to talk." Harry said grumpily pulling Alexia from the compartment ignoring Malfoy's yells for help getting down.


	5. Lies, Lies, and Malfoy?

I apslutly HATED this Chapter! It's my least favorite but I needed it in here. So tell me how you like it.....

la la la.....I don't own HP!

Chapter 5

Lies, Lies, and Malfoy?

Harry lead Alexia to a privet compartment in the back of the train. Soon as they entered Alexia flung her arms around Harry's neck digging her nails into his neck she pressed her lips to his. They healed the embrace for some time slipping their tongs in one another's mouths. Once they separated Harry had his answer.

"Alexia," Harry said holding the girl tightly to him "I think I love you!"

"Harry" Came a muffled reply from somewhere in Harry's neck "I think I love you too." At this Harry moved so that he was facing Alexia.

Running his hands over her face he asked "What about Malfoy?" At this Alexia moved out of his touch.

"Malfoy." She said looking down "Harry I don't know what your talking about." She was avoiding his eyes. "I just met the guy today in fact."

"Alexia, You know you're a terrible liar." He said gently lifting her chin so she had no choice but to look at him.

"Your right as usual. I am a very bad liar."

"Why are you lying to me?" At this question Alexia suddenly looked much older than sixteen. She looked worried, scared and very concerned.

"Malfoy and I had at one time an arranged marriage. But when Father found out his father was a Death Eater he broke the deal. So Malfoy and I ceased communication."

"You dated Malfoy?"

"Sort of."

"Oh!"

"I love you Harry!" Alexia said once again wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you and only you! But obviously Malfoy still has feelings for me."

"Its ok." Harry said wrapping her in his arms and holding her close. "But there is something you're not telling me."

"Lets not talk about that right now." Said Alexia changing the subject. "So why do you hate Malfoy so much?"

"Hey don't change the subject." Harry laughed "What are you keeping in that cute little head of yours?" He said kissing her gently on the top of the head.


End file.
